


糖果屋里二三事

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 许愿箱点梗合集 [4]
Category: Papillon (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 二十年后，查理终于找到了自己向往的甜食生活，和那个属于自己的糖果男孩。





	糖果屋里二三事

坐在洛杉矶的海边沙滩上，查理难免会想起泰恩河畔。与现在不同的是，他不会穿着沙滩短裤晒太阳，吃着刚从冷饮车上买来的三球冰激凌。当他还是个孩子的时候，只能坐在泰恩河边，从兜里掏出被父亲踩碎的棒棒糖碎片，试图把它们拼凑起来。  
查理到现在也不明白为什么父亲认为喜爱甜食是一种“娘们儿行为”，父亲经常用这样的词汇羞辱他，说他像个娘们儿似的，尽管查理从小就比同龄人高而有力。如今他来到了加州，练就了一身强壮的肌肉，拥有健美的线条和一张无数女孩倾慕的英俊脸蛋，再加上他的英式口音，足以让他成为性感男人的标杆。  
然而他对甜食的热爱不会减少丝毫。从公司出来，走两个路口就是查理最爱的糖果店。棉花糖，巧克力，水果硬糖，太妃糖，糖苹果，牛奶糖和形状各异的软糖，杯子蛋糕还有他小时候最喜欢的大棒棒糖。查理在下班之后来这儿买两袋糖果，然后点一杯热巧克力和一个杯子蛋糕坐在店里慢慢地吃完。  
招待他的店员是个大眼睛的小个子男人。他每次都会耐心地给查理介绍不同的糖果，努力描述他们的味道，然后小心翼翼地把糖包装放进袋子里，再塞一小袋赠品给查理。他从来不会像店里的其他年轻女孩那样，用奇怪的眼光盯着他，一个身材高大的男人，坐在小桌子前面吃他的甜点。那个店员叫拉米，是美术系的大学生，这家店的店长是他的孪生弟弟，拉米一有空就来给弟弟帮忙。查理觉得他总是有空——至少每一个傍晚，临近关门的时间，他都还在店里忙活，见到查理来了，就露出笑容，大大的眼睛笑得都弯了。他拉着查理到柜台后面，得意地给他展示自己预留给查理的新品。中午就卖完了，拉米告诉查理，还好我在开门前就给你留了一些，你会喜欢的。  
你一定会喜欢的。拉米总是那么了解查理的口味，他拆开袋子，给查理展示糖果，不同颜色的水晶小糖粒被放在不同的小巧克力碗里，像极了岩石中水晶矿，这是拉米描述给查理的。查理接过拉米手里的糖果，仔细地看。他仿佛被吸入了五彩缤纷的糖果宇宙里，这些漂亮的晶体就像是夜空中闪烁的星星，在查理年幼破碎的夜晚里，维持着他心中仅剩的那点光。  
星星很亮，就像拉米的眼睛。查理抬起头，看盯着自己的黑发店员，缓缓把糖果递到拉米嘴边。  
拉米怔了一下，立刻又露出查理熟悉的笑容，用他独特的小兔牙咬住糖果，让它在自己嘴里融化。拉米给查理盯得不好意思，低头看了看地板，又好奇地瞄了一眼高大的金发男人。他也温柔地对自己好，问拉米糖好不好吃。拉米点点头。忽然查理又伸出了手，轻轻刮掉了拉米唇边的巧克力。  
接着查理收回了手，把蘸着巧克力的手指放进嘴里，用舌尖舔掉了上面的巧克力。拉米的脸肉眼可见地红起来。  
后来查理顺理成章地跟拉米在一起了，下班之后，他照旧直奔糖果店，从身后搂住那个比糖还要甜的小个子男人，在他的脖子上落下一个吻。拉米忙着收拾展柜，被查理的胡茬扎得脖子酥酥痒痒的，笑着叫他别闹了，却在查理去柜台后拿属于自己的糖果时走过去勾住男朋友的脖子，踮起脚尖亲吻他沾着糖霜的嘴唇。他们会跑到空无一人的后厨里，用模子一起制作他们两个人的专属糖果，糖果做成后，查理先要尝一个，再搂着拉米直接让爱人尝自己唇上和舌尖的甜味。  
二十年后，查理终于找到了自己向往的甜食生活，和那个属于自己的糖果男孩。


End file.
